


As Time Passes

by Thinker90



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker90/pseuds/Thinker90
Summary: They are thirteen, and they had the world ahead of them.
Relationships: The Hargreeves Family
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	As Time Passes

They were thirteen and they had the world ahead of them. They were fourteen and one of them doesn’t. They are fifteen and the cracks are showing. They are sixteen and running missions is something none of them want to do. They are seventeen and they realize the world can be always crueler. They are eighteen, with the pain of two brothers gone, they’d all rather not see it in each others faces anymore. They are twenty-nine and their brothers have returned, but they’ve lost the world and their sister. They are thirteen, they’ll try again and get it right this time.

He is thirteen and he is staring at the bodies of his family. He is fourteen and eating rats is far more preferable to death. He is twenty and staring down a scope preparing to take a life of one that has done no harm. He is thirty five, he does not feel like a hero. He is fifty eight and he’s is tired of this future, he has been tired since he arrived and now he has the means to fix it. He is thirteen again and he’s sobbing, because he’s managed to save the only people that matter to him, his family.


End file.
